Sanji is
by shyakoeh
Summary: R-really? T-Thank you guys and ... especially to my lovely ladies! - Sanji
Franky

Sanji-bro is suuuuuuupeeerrrr! I count on him of having enough stock of cola as my dessert. All of them is my bros and sis'.

Sometimes I saw in him Iceburg when we are in our young days. Always thinking that he was the intelligent one. Well, me I saw myself in Zoro but not in sleeping or a quiet one but an agressive type. When I always saw them arguing and fighting, I I- remember WAAAAAAGH T-tom-san and unfortunately Iceburg.

I treat him as a brother but mostly a son who I always shouting about how they do great damage on Sunny and scolding to be more careful or else-! I think I became their mother. Not super.

Like Iceburg, he's not an affectionate type. He hates hugging him even I want them all to hug except ladies. I'm a real man yo! His pervertness is different from me.

He didn't want to show any care to us, guys. A typical adolescent man. He needs more learning about being a real man and hentai! And he can do that.

Brook

Sanji-san is a gentleman like me. He's good to talk with especially we like both some styles from jazzes to manners. Eventhough my ears could bleed out from all the curses he gave to us guys even I don't have ears yohohoho!

I admire when he smiles while talking about All Blue and classics and giving me a wonderful tea. Because, I would never ever make a smile like that, so genuine and innocent even I want to smile like that but I don't have mouth yohohoho. So I'm happy to see the kid to smile sincerely.

I found to him the being of talkmate every early in the morning, fanmate in clothes, shoes and ladies except panties because he will kick me on my head even I don't have but skull yohohoho. It really hurts. So scaaaary, my eyes bulge when he kick me even I don't have eyes Yohohoho!

I'm lucky to have a nakama like him, with the same styles we admire and things we could agree on. I hate the most is that he pretends by his elegant words. He masked something. Well, every gentleman must be mysterious in his ways to make ladies curious. yohohoho.

Chopper

I love Sanji! He always give me sweet fluffy pink clouds and patted my head. I'm a little bit scared everytime he threatens me to cook! That bst*rd!

For me, he's my older brother, giving me always sweet kind of food and smiling to me so sweet too hihihhi BUT he hates me hanging around on his head! He don't want to ruin his hair, what a vain bstrd!

Zoro and Sanji is an older brother for me. And brothers is always fighting said Dr. Hiluluk. A love-hate relationship. But why I didn't fight them? Oh maybe because I'm their younger brother and a younger brother needs care and protection. Hihihihi no I'm not happy you bstrd!

Sanji likes to lie! I hate it! A bstrd liar! *pout*. Saying he's ok but obviously not! he's bleeding, so many wounds! I'm calling the doctor *crying* but ohh I'm the doctor but he keep saying he's fine! He keeps praising girls even they treat him bad! Why girls didn't praise or thanking him? I don't get that part of Sanji!

And that cigarattes! It's bad for his health but he said I'm a great doctor and I can manage to heal him and gave him medicine and healthy cigarattes what the heck hihihihi THAT BSTRD!

Vivi

He is a good man. Worth to be called . hahaha. Even they are far away from me and a short time for me to stay with them, I could say he's as crazy as the other guys. He literally treats me a princess, not only me but every other girl he sees. I'm used to cold guys like Kohza and Swordsman-san. Happy to be treat like that. Oh, I see him as a man. And nakama, of course.

Wait, an interesting list of suitor and princes is this!

Conis

I thought he was a suitor become when he praise me and all until Nami pushed him, I realized it is just his chatacter or Nami just wanting to stop him talking hahaha how rude. I find him as a friend. A very short time to know him better but he is a loving true friend. He needs friend to be protected on girls that taking advantage on him. Hoping to see them again pesu!

Usopp

He is scary, merciless and a monster literally! Kicked me even I didn't do something wrong?! Calling me longnose, bstrd whatsoever, for what?! What was that?! I'm Captain Usoppppuuuu! I have 8,000 followers... haaaay , who am I kidding?

Alright, he's an idiot. No denying it. He helps every woman that is beautiful he sees. Not a chivalry I know. It's idiocy ok. I admit he's also genius like me. When it comes on analyzing things, expect him to speak so long. Give him datas, make him roll his brains. I treat him as a bestfriend because... No, I'm not going to cry. Waaaaaaaah! He's only the one who understand me when Merry dies! He really analyzes everything... yeah.

Even he can't be a playmate like Luffy and Chopper. He is willing to chat with me even all of the time he just nod and ahuh, I appreciate it so much. Luffy can't talk seriously, Chopper is so young and innocent, Zoro is sleeping and scarier than Sanji, Franky and Brook is old enough, they are out of my world, Franky could be a good chatmate when it comes to invention, girls is a no of course, they can't talk about men's things. So, Sanji is my bestfriend even we are not always together, most of the time I spend with Luffy, Chopper and in my inventions with Franky. Sanji is a great guy but not as great as Captain Usopppppuuu!

Robin

*giggles* Cook-san is quite admiring. A good-looking man, indeed.

He is a strategist type of person. He calculates every situation. I treat him as a man but sometimes a little brother who needs an advice. He could level with my intelligence if he will be a bookish person like me but like any other guy, he's not fond into study or history books, a little bit, perhaps, All Blue. And me, like any other girls, Nami and I admiring the boys physically. After Zoro, he have a great bod, but who knows, he could be the hottest guy here in the ship, just give us a full nudity of them. *giggle* He is in his teeanage life, and he could explore more about himself. I know, he have this secret why he admire so much the feminine side. Cook-san is a secretive person even good deeds he didn't boast. Hiding from the cheesy lines and poems is a lonely guy that have something to spill.

Law

He's an idiot. All of those men here.

What? I don't know very well about Blackleg-ya. I like the sushi he makes... Right.

I remember Penguin and Shachi from him. Idiotic perverts. As a doctor, I know the most how perverted a man can be. We are a lustful creature. How I hate the stupidity of a male. And I'm not exceptional. Though I know how to control and manage it because I'm epic. *smirk* You can be numb as much as you can.

Tch. I said I don't know him very well! His an alliance. Acquintance.

Unpolite bstrd. All of them are aggresive, never gives a dmn about planning, except Nami-ya and Nico-ya of course. That is a nature of women.

What? I'm. .man. You want to die? *smirking dangerously*

To end your bullsht, Blackleg-ya is nowhere my level.

What? THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE AGE! I'M NOT THAT OLD!

Ack.

Luffy

He cooks the most delicious meat ever! I love him! I love all of them and they're dreams! He feeds me extraordinary foods that even Dadan couldn't make. He is the chef of Strawhat Pirates and he's my nakama.

Back at the Baratie, he's the only chef who gives food to Gin, at first I thought he's a hero. Heroes giving food to the poor. And food is the most important thing in the world. Don't ask me if dreams could be more important than food because it's nonsense. Okay, I will answer that if I'm in that situation or I'm in the mood. Shishishi.

My instinct says in that time, Sanji have loads that need to let go. That boastful smile when Gin complimented his cook is maybe like when Ace or Sabo comlimenented me in my fighting skills because that is a proof and they give me hope that I can be a great pirate. A Pirate King someday.

So, I conclude, he has a dream also. A passion. I don't know what exactly because I'm not a chef. But All Blue is his dream, to find it so it is very important for him to cook more delicious foods, and I will eat it! Meat~~~ *drools*

Even he is greedy in giving me meat. He is the best chef in the entire Blue. A nakama that is very priceless.

Zoro

Obviously, a crap cook. Who could cook like that but him. Who could compliment women like that but him. Who would argue and fight with me like that but him. Curly eyebrows but him, maybe his relatives. Oh man. Him? He is annoying as h*ll. He always overthinking over small things, like his plans going to happen, heh. He is very noisy. Noisier than every one else here. A good-for-nothing bastrd. Feeling bossy. Commands here and there even in his own Captain. I'm the first mate, for his information.

P-positive side? Tch. Not applicable.

... argh. He is help- I mean he is not helpful in a fight. He messes everything. Ahm...

Okay...

I didn't hate him that much. He is old enough to manage himself.

He's only a chef but he acts like he's the strategist, a planner pooper or whatnot. He's a chef but he becomes my partner, always in my back if something goes wrong. A chef but smoke like it's the coolest thing in the world, but smell the worst when he's not with girls, he smelled rotten cigarettes. It stinks, I'm serious, with that clothes of him? Gah. Disgusting. A pig.

A chef but kicked the h*ll out of us. A chef that teasing, insulting and cursing me to no end. A chef that always giving me glares. A chef that must be called a cook instead. A chef but acting like he was my brother.

And became part of my everyday life in the seas. *ehem* Don't get me wrong, a better days for me when he's not around. A peaceful nap.

Nami

Pervert. Flirt. Crazy love-cook. A fool. *sigh* Every guy here is very weird in their own ways. But ok, He is the most neat guy in this ship. When I first saw him, what a stupid guy he is... Full of hearts, nosebleeds and wiggling. But no, he's more of that like every other guys here.

That blond of hair he have. What shampoo and conditioner did he use? It looks so soft and shiny. And I'm right. I once touch it when his not aware. Ok enough with his hair.

Ok. The three of them is handsome. Add also the grumpy former shichibukai here. We couldn't deny that.

And you could say that Sanji-kun is my type the way I call him. Giving him motives is not a good move. Staying like this is enough. Simply thanking him is enough. Lecturing him about his chivalry and get him some revenge by me is enough. Shouting at him because I am really worried is enough. Cutting him in flirting on girls he sees is enough. Using him like a boyfriend material is enough. And calling me Nami-san by him is enough.

Law has Bepo.

Franky has Sunny or Robin.

Brook has Laboon.

Chopper has candies.

Zoro has Robin or Tashigi or Kuina?

Luffy has Boa Hancock

Usopp has Kaya

and

Sanji has who? Who else?

Pudding?

H*ll no. Me. Of course.

I will treat him as a guy. As a servant. As a dog. As a pervert. As a stupid. An idiot. As a gentleman. As a chef of Strawhat Pirates. As a savior. A nakama. Everything cause I want to.

I could love him after he realize what love is. Or maybe he knew it ever since.


End file.
